Gaara's Secret
by Doodlemosh03
Summary: Gaara finds a raven haired girl near death in the desert. For reasons unknown to himself or to anyone else, he rescues the girl. Ayama Uchia, is not only a non ninja but can she soften the deadly Sabaku no Gaara?
1. Note

Hey everyone. I must apologize. I accidentally uploaded my first draft of the story. I have actually revised it. So stating that I must beg for your forgiveness. So I will be posting the revised versions on her out. A few more other notes. Clearly I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Amaya is my Character that I made for this story that came to me. I do apologize for my grammar is horrible. That includes punctuation. If something is misspelled then I apologize. I have no spell check or auto correction on the program I am using to write this. With that said please enjoy and I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks again,  
Doodlemosh03


	2. Prologue

Prologue: A Promise

In a world different then our own. In a desert land is a village hidden among the sand. In this village on a playground, sitting in a swing is a boy. Not just any boy. This little boy had bright red unruly hair and big sea-foam green eyes. His pale complexion and dark bags under his eyes could fool anyone of being a sickly little boy. However, he is the most dangerously powerful and most lonely little boy in the whole village.

He gently pushes himself with his feet swaying just gently. He clings to his teddy bear as he looks down at the sand. He talks with the mean voice in his head wondering why no one would play with him. Earlier that day a disgraced Princess of the desert land entered the village with her daughter. The Princess leaves her daughter at the daycare. A jounin brings the girl out to the playground for her to play while her mother runs errands. The other children are curious about this raven haired, grey eyed new girl.

The girl looks around the playground. Seeing the red headed boy, she ignores the looks and the whispers to stay away, and walks right up to him. Seeing little feet in black sandles comes into his view of the ground. Then a sweet timid voice comes from in front of him.

"Do you want me to push you on the swing?"

He looks up to see a little round face with long eyelashes smiling at him lightly. She smiles gently at him. Not a fake smile like the others give him but a real friendly smile. She gently holds out her hand to him.

"Sorry I should tell you who I am. I am Amaya Uchia. I am 6 years old and I like to read and solve puzzles."

The red head being in shock along with the other children just stare at her. No one has ever walked up to him and talked to him. None of the children has ever gone near him. And not even some of the adults talk to him. Realizing he wont shake her hand and might not respond, Amaya slowly drops her hand. Reaching into her bag she pulls out a book of fairy tales and sits in the swing next to him.

"You must be very shy. It's ok. you can tell me your name when you are ready. Since we are friends Ill read to you. Do you like fairy tales?"

Amaya opens her book to a marked page and smiles. She glances at him.

"This one is my favorite. It's called, The Princess and The Monster."

Ignoring the looks from everyone the young girl starts reading the story loud enough for the red head to hear her. The boy was happy that she wanted to be his friend but was scared that she would hate him like the others did. He didn't want to get too happy in case she change her mind about him. This Amaya didnt change her mind. The raven haired girl followed him around and yelled at the other children for calling him a monster. In the afternoon, Amaya's mom came to get her.

The boy felt sad thinking that she wouldn't want to play with him tomorrow. He stood near her as she gathered her things. Worried that if he didn't say something about them being friends then he may lose the only friend he might have. Smiling she waves bye to him and starts to head for the door of the entrance hall. Without thinking he moved.

"Wait. Amaya."

To his surprise, she stopped and looked at him happily. He looks down nervously.

"My name is Gaara. Thank you for reading to me."

He glances up to seed her grinning from ear to ear. She comes over to him and hugs him. He froze unsure how to respond. The other children gasps and the attendants nervously looks from one to the other out of fear. Amaya steps back and smiles at Gaara.

"I'll see you tomorrow Gaara."

She smiled and waved at him as she headed for the door. The setting sun made it hard to see her face but outlined her body in red, pink, gold, and orange. At the sound of her name she turned and left with the door closing behind her. As the door closed he gets a sinking feeling in his stomach and feels the whole reappear in his chest.

Amaya showed up every day for six months to the daycare. Everyday Gaara felt special and happy. Every time she left he felt that hole in his chest and wondered if it was the last day he would see her.


	3. Chapter 1:Time

Chapter 1: Time

For six months Amaya lived within the Village of Suna. She was happy and her mother was proud to see her daughter made a friend. For reasons unknown to Gaara, Amaya did disappear. And things got worse. During the time of bliss he felt like a normal child and the Big voice inside him wasn't mean and actually stayed quiet. Things weren't as bad for Amaya but they weren't the best either. On her last day in the village, Her mother and her was heading back to their apartment when they were approached by a man.

He spoke with Amaya's mother quietly. Her mother picked up Amaya and held her to her protectively and tightly.

"She didn't know. She is just a child."

"Quiet down woman. The Kazekage finds that due to your lack of this decree and that of your daughter, that banishment is best. You have to gather your things and leave at once."

"Mommy?"

Amaya looked up at her mother confused. Her mother nodded then proceeded to walk to their apartment. She set her maid to pack up their things. Amaya started to cry after being placed in the middle of the room. The maid and guard ignored her questions and her mother was trying to gather all their things. Soon what they could pack was loaded onto a cart and Amaya was placed protectively in her mothers lap. The maid got in the driver seat and ushered the horse to move.

As they near the gate Amaya wiggles out of her mothers arms and tries to climb out of the back.

"No! I have to say bye to Gaara! I have to say bye! Mommy, I have to say bye to Gaara!"

The guard gets a hold of her and sticks her with a needle in her arm. He injections some sleeping drug into her. She reaches out to the village one last time and as loud as she can must screams.

"GAARA!"

At the Kazekage Manor, Gaara looks around the garden to see who had called him. Not seeing anyone around he turns to look at the only silver shaded lily in the garden. As the blossom falls off a sinking feeling grows.

~6 years later~

"Lady Amaya? My Lady? Amaya!"

Amaya groans and comes down in her dark blue dress. It was short sleeved and hugged her from her waist up. That wouldnt be an issue if she hadn't already started to developed in the chest. The dress hangs loosely at her hips and reaches the ground. The dress hid her silk flats. Her ankle length hair was put up and down so that the ends sit at the small of her back. Amaya sighed. Her mother passed away two years ago so it was now her place to carry on her mother's work as an ambassador between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind.

"Im here. So stop yelling. I don't see why I have to dress up like this every single time."

"My Lady, you must represent the Land of Wind. So you must embody the strength and raw beauty of our homeland."

Amaya sighs and heads down to the lobby to meet with the ninjas that would act as her guides. As she exits the stairs she can hear a group of energetic people. When she turns the corner there is a man with most of his face covered, a pink haired girl, a raven haired boy, and a blonde hair boy with whiskers. They seemed to be arguing.

"Kakashi-sense, do we have to babysit a spoiled noble girl. Surely we are past the babysitting jobs?"

"Naruto, that's not nice. But I do agree. These spoiled kids are just a hand full."

Amaya clears her throat. They all turn towards her except the raven haired boy who had been staring at her the whole time. Smiling politely, she bows to the four of them.

"I do apologize for causing you so much trouble. Unfortunately I didn't request the extra security. I only need a guide to show me around. If it's not too much of a chore. Of course if you aren't up to the mission then I can find someone else for the task."

Without another world she started to make her way out of the building and standing straight. The pink haired girl was shocked, and a bit worried. Ayama was graceful and came off as a strong female. Plus she had already hit puberty, so maybe her precious crush would fall for this Noble instead of her.

"Typical attitude of brash ninjas. I know this is a strong thriving village. Yet I feel as if the girls here are more vain then in Suna."

"Hold it right there Lady!"

Ayama stops just as she sets her hand on the door. She turns to the loujd mouth blonde who addressed her so informally.

"We said that we didn't like the mission not that we weren't going to do it. I'm going to be Hokage and that means I never get up. I'm Naruto Uzimaki. And I'm going to be your tour guide weather you like it or not."

Ayama steps closer and smiles. He may seem a bit dense but she can tell that he has a good heart, She was curious what else shined about his personality. Smiling a real smile for the first time in six years, Ayama bows.

"I am Lady Ayama of the Land of Wind. I am honored to have such a guide. Now if we may go, I am going to be late. There isn't much time."


	4. Chapter 2: Traitor

Chapte 2: Traitor

Amaya has been in meetings for the better part of three days. She would sadly miss the Chunin Exams. Squad 7 has shown her around and become her friends. Naruto is so spazzy, full of ambition, and drive. Sakura, well she has her good moments. Sasuke is usually very quiet. He finds it annoying when Amaya asks about his family and more spesificly his father. Yet he does find some comfort in her person for some unknown reason. Every once in awhile she breaks through his guard. Which throws him off and makes him feel uneasy. Ayama was walking with Naruto and Sakura when a big guy with face paint started to pick on Naruto's little friend.

"You're going to get yelled at later."

"Let's play with them a little before he gets here."

Amaya instantly noticing their headbands step forward. Looking right at him standing straight up.

"Put the boy down. This is a disgraceful way to represent Suna."

The guy smirks and looks over at the small group. He looks right at the Raven haired female and smirks.

"After Im done with this shrimp. Then it's the annoying Brat. I hate when other people pretend to know who I am."

Amaya relaxes and closes her eyes going through memories and thoughts.

_"Wait my quiet friend use to speak about an older brother and sister. I've seen his name on a few reports as well."_

Amaya crosses her arms and looks at him.

"Kankuro of the sand village. You are in a squad with your elder sister and younger brother. You have failed zero missions and are the eldest son to the Kazekage. You live in Suna. I take it you are here for the Chunin Exams. If I'm wrong then you dont mind showing me your identification."

He glares at her. He tries to look annoyed hiding his shock. The blonde haired girl behind him seems a little shock but holds a smirk.

"Well she isnt wrong. But im not at fault if this gets out of hand."

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You know what it doesnt matter. Im going to deal with this brat then Ill take care of you."

Kankuro goes to punch the young boy when he dropped him suddenly. They all turn to the sound of the voice coming from the tree. It was Sasuke to save the day. Amaya sighs in relief and tries not to show the pain. To keep herself from shaking, she clenched her fists so hard that her nails bit into her palms.

_"What a relief. I cant take on this guy. I only can fight with words. I owe Sasuke for coming to my rescue."_

Amaya relaxes her clenched fists ignoring the warm liquid running down her palm and along her fingers. Ignoring the conversation that the others are having, she jumps at the sound of a new voice. She can't place it but it seems familar. Turning and looking in the direction of the new voice. Standing upside down on a tree limb was a certain pale, red headed boy. Ayama gasps and stares at him. Mently she compares her childhood friend to the boy that has captured her attention.

_"Could it be him?"_

Almost everything matches. The look in his eyes doesnt though. The eyes that once showed happiness and unease; now only showed a coldness and irration. He had changed. Something had happened to make him change. She wanted to hug him. She wanted to apologize for leaving without telling him goodbye. Amaya just wanted to see those cold sea foam green eyes light up at her presence like they once did. She came out of her thoughts as Sasuke yells after them.

"No the one next to you with the gourd."

He stops and turns to face Sasuke.

"Gaara of the Sand. Im interested in you as well."

He turns away and starts to walk again.

"Let's go Temari."

Amaya takes off running to her guest rooms at the Hokage's manner. Everyone she passes stares at her in concern and start to whisper amongst each other. Ayama bursts into her rooms scaring her maid.

"Lady Amaya!? What's wrong?"

Amaya ignores her and heads to her trunk. She throws it open and tosses dresses out as quickly as she can throw them. Her hand brushes the cool hard surface of the item she was looking for. Shakingly she pulls it out and collaspes to her knees. Pulling on the gold chain that lay around her neck to free a small key that was tucked securely in her dress. Amaya couldnt fight the tears as they stream down her face. Shakingly she opens the boxand gets a small photo that was at the very bottom. She pulls out a very severly damaged photo. She smiles then holds it to her chest as she lets the tears flow.

It really was him. The picture she clung to had fire damage along the edges. When they were ordered to leave, they were stopped at the gate. Their belongs were searched. When the guard found the photo he sneared at it and started to burn it using a fire jutsu. Amaya bit the man's arm and managed to get him to drop it. She threw herself on the photo and used herself to put it out. She saved it. The only exsisting photo of Gaara of the Sand smiling a shy real smile next to a raven haired girl grinning like a fool.

Her maid pulls the crying girl to her and holds her. The maid pets her hair and hums a song to try to comfort the girl. Amaya wipes her eyes and stands up slowly.

"Thank you Sumi. I need to do something. I may not be back until really late. so don't wait up for me."

Stuffing the photo into the top of her red sundress, she heads back out leaving Sumi confused and worried. Amaya searches for a long while until she finds Kankuro. She heads over to him and stands in front of him.

"Where's Gaara?"

He looks up at her and scoffs. He looks back down at the wood he is carving in his hands. Amaya takes out the picture and holds it out to him.

"I need to speak with him about what happened six years, and two months ago from today. He has to know what happened. I didn't want to go. Im sure he was upset and worried."

Kankuro glances at the photo then back up to her. He knew he regonized her. She was the stupid little girl that was playing with Gaara. During that time Kankuro didnt have to worry for his life. Maybe he should tell her where he is. As he goes to speak the blonde comes up behind him and looks at the photo. She snaps her attention to Amaya.

"You! Don't tell her anything Kankuro. She betrayed Gaara. She's a traitor."


	5. Chapter 3: Encounter

Chapter 3: Encounter

Amaya looks at her and glares. She tucks the picture back into her moves around Kankuro and slaps Temari. Kankuro eyes her in shock.

"How dare you!? I didn't betray him. My mother and I was ordered to leave by your father because I was nice to Gaara. I was forced to leave."

Amaya pulls down her dress on her left shoulder and turns so they can see the scars from her burns.

"I got this trying to rescue the only photo I have of Gaara."

She fixes her dress then looks at her.

"Don't state about being a traitor until you know the facts. Gaara was my first friend. He is the only one I ever got truely close to. I never wanted to leave. They made me. I don't know what happened afterwards. Every time I visit the village they keep you three on missions so I cant run into him. They have forbidden anyone from talking to me about him."

Amaya glenches her dress and looks down.

"I just want to know that he is ok. I didn't know if he was alive or not. Then when I saw you two I thought maybe he was here too. And he is. I was so relieved to see him alive. Yet I was scared as well."

The siblings looked over her shoulder in fear. Amaya not sensing Gaara wipes some tears from her face.

"I was scared he would-"

Before Amaya could finish she was wenclosed in sand. Her lungs burned as if she couldn't breath. Her body felt cold, hot, and as if it was being torn apart. Tears ran down her face. There was only one person she knew that could move sand.

"Gaara," she managed to squeak out before she lost her vision. In the distant she could hear voices but they were too far away. Amaya felt a lot of weight on her just for a bit then she felt nothing. She found herself standing at the old playground. In the sandbox was a little raven haired girl and a little red headed boy.

"Aya? Are you afraid of me?"

The little girl looked up at the boy. She puts her hands on her hips.

"Gaara I will never be scared of you. Youre my best friend. look."

She watched as she took a rock and pricked her finger.

"I, Uchia Amaya, swear to never fear Gaara of the Sand. If I do become scared then I will tell him. And tell him why I am scared. I swear by my blood that mixes with this sand."

Amaya finds herself smiling at the memory. A sand storm blows in and the little figures disappear. In their place is a giant Raccoon Demon. He glares down at her with yellow percing eyes. His one tail swaying aggrivately.

"You made him that promise. You broke your oath girl."

Amaya though shaking slightly from this powerful prenance stepped towards him.

"You're wrong! I was scared I never get to see him again! I thought he would hate me even if he knew that I was forced to leave against my will!"

He huffs and leans toward her. He breaths out a huge breath of hot air. Sand kicked up all around her. His glares at her and snarls.

"Then why are you shaking?"

"I know who you are. I am not stupid. You are Lord Shukaku. Only an idiot would not shake in your presence. I am not a ninja. I am just the bastard daughter of a great ninja family and a low level disgraced princess. I am no fool."

Amaya drops her eyes. She hugs herself.

"Maybe I am a fool. I believed Gaara would regonize me and we would accept my apology. That we would be friends again."

The demon watches her for a moment. Amaya wipes the tears that stream down her face. No matter how many times she wiped them they just kept falling. She wipes them one more time then lookes at her hand to see blood. Everything goes dark again.


	6. Chapter 4: Home

Chapter 4: Home

Amaya wipes the tears that stream down her face. No matter how many times she wiped them they just kept falling. She wipes them one more time then lookes at her hand to see blood. Everything goes dark again.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep. All she knows is that her throat hurts and no matter how hard she tries she could not open her eyes. On her arm she can feel a hot breeze every few seconds. Slowly she sits up and tries to get her eyes to open. The hot breeze on her arm changes then it's gone. the warm heat near her thigh disappears.

"Lady Amaya. You're finally awake!"

She hears movement then the sound of a door opening.

"She's awake!"

Amaya turns her head towards the noise as she can hear several people come closer. First she can smell the familar scent of sand. Then the room smells of disinfected and relief.

"Lady Amaya. I'm Doctor Nasu. I need to give you a quick check up before I can allow in any vistors. With your permission?"

Amaya nods. He checks her breathing, her reflexes, he checks her throat.

"Ok. Your throat is still bruised so don't scream or yell. It's going to be tender for about a week. I gave your maid medicine to help. Now can you tell me how many fingers Im holding up?"

Amaya turns to the sound of his voice. She can feel warm tears stream down her face.

"No. I can't see anything."

She can hear a gasp that sounded as if it came from Sumi. There is a little bit of whispering from across the room. She feels the bed move as more weight is added.

"I was hoping that it had worked. Lady Amaya, due to the severe damage down to your optic nerves behind your eyes..." Sighs. "Im afraid you have permanent damage that we were not able to fix."

There was a loud bang that made everyone jump.

"Aya! Hey why are you crying?"

Amaya smiles sadly at the sound of the Leaf's number one knuckle head. She can hear Sakura start to scold him.

"It's alright Sakura. Naruto I can no longer see... I'm blind."

There were many who let out the breath they were holding. Sumi was crying and the sound of feet shuffling around could be heard. The weight on the bed changes again as the doctor stands up.

"I have talked to the Kazekage. You are to take 8 months leave from work. I have everything you will need to help you for your trip back to Suna. I'm sorry."

She feels him pat her foot gently before he leaves. Naruto starts going into a rant about why Amaya should stay in Leaf.

"Naruto."

"We have great doctors here."

"Naruto."

"Plus if you stay then I can help you around the village."

"NARUTO!"

The room falls quiet. Her throat feels like it's on fire. Amaya slowly moves so she is sitting up on the side of the bed with her feet hanging over the side.

"I know you want me to stay here. I wish I could. If I stay then I will only be a distraction. Plus I have some training to go through of my own. I have to get stronger so I wont have to have others be my eyes for me. I will miss you. I'll send you letters. Or I will say what I want and Sumi will write it for me. just until I can do it on my own."

Naruto lets out a sigh of defeat and looks at her.

"Fine. Only if you tell me who did this to you."

She could feel many sets of eyes on her. Amaya slowly stands keeping a single hand on the rail of the bed so she knows where it is.

"Everyone please leave? I want to be alone. Sumi, pack my things. I;m going home."

She could hear everyone slowly leaving. The mumble their apologies and their farewells. Once alone she uses her hands to guide her to the window. Then struggling she gets it open after awhile. The wind blows into the room. There is a scent of rain in the air. Amaya wraps her arms around herself.

"I'll never do or say anything that will put him into harm's way."

She turns when she hears movement behind her.

"Hello?"

No response. They must have left. She turns her face back to the open window. He didn't kill her. So some part of him must still care for her. For now she'll focus on her trip back to Suna. Back to the only place she ever felt safe and at ease. Uchia Amaya was returning to her birthplace once again. She was going home.


	7. Chapter 5 Forgiveness

Sorry it took me so long to update. I had some personal issues I had to deal with. So her is Chapter 5.

Chapter 5: Forgiveness

Amaya upon reaching her house shut herself in the green house. There she slept, ate, and bathed. She refused to allow anyone to help her. Well not everyone. She had a tutor, Lady Chiho. She came everyday for 2 hours to work with Amaya on her writing and reading. On weekends, she taught the young girl how to good and do everyday tasks. It goes on like this for almost 2 years.

Amaya had letters and reports scattered on the desk. A special type of printer sits at the end of the table. There are books piled under the desk and on the chair. In the back where the flowers are biggest, light singing is heard with an occasional spritz sound. Gaara slowly and carefully makes his way back there. Sitting on a bench, working on a table full of bonzi trees, sits Amaya. Kankuro wasn't lying in his reports. Amaya had to cut her long hair due to maintenance and tripping over it constantly. The black silk swayed and waved from the top of her head to the small of her back. She wore a shirt that hung off her shoulders, and a pair of denim shorts that stopped mid thigh. On her left shoulder a burn scar peaks out from the shirt. Amaya had long legs that glowed with a faint kiss of the sun. Gaara looked at her face. She had small scars peek out from her ribboned choker. Her cheeks have lost what was left of her baby fat. Her eyes are clouded making her grey eyes look silver. Gaara found himself staring at the scares next to her eyes. He felt his stomach flip and a tightness in his chest.

He had turned over a new leaf with everyone. Everyone but Amaya. He has been busy since becoming Kazekage. Even that was an excuse. He didn't know if she would forgive him. He has only watched her from a distance while she walked through the village on weekends. Through the week he sent someone to guard her. He finally convinced himself to come visit her. Now he was unsure. Finally deciding not to disturb her. He sets down a present on the table quietly then leaves without a sound.

Amaya let's out a shaky breath after the unknown presence leaves. She knew someone was there just not sure who. They set something on the table then left. Amaya curious reaches for the object. It's made of wood. As she runs her fingers over it she gasps. It is smooth as if someone hand sanded it down. Tears stream from her eyes as she is able to make a mental image of the present. It's a very detailed carving of her and Gaara as children. The only smiling picture of Gaara. Set in wood for her. She stands up and takes off running out of the green house. Silently counting each step as she made her way to the Kazekage Manor. Out of breath and a bit flustered, she bangs on the door. The door opens.

"Amaya? Are you alright?"

It's Kankuro.

"Kankuro. I have to talk to Gaara. I have to get his forgiveness. "

"What are you talking about?"

"I haven't reached out to him since your return from Leaf. I need to speak to him. I need his forgiveness."

Kankuros takes in the young woman. She didn't look like the same brat from Leaf. She is blossoming into a woman. She is of noble blood. Kankuro looks around then let's her inside.

"Up the stairs. Down the hall 3rd do[ on your left."

With that she took off up the stairs. Ignoring the small bruises that were developing, she makes her way to the room. She reaches the door. Her hand sits on the knob. Will he accept her. She was damaged goods now.

She needs to do this. Shaking slightly she opens the door and steps in. She came for Forgiveness.


End file.
